


derangeD

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Complete, Daddy Kink, Darkfic, Dick Spurs, Doggy Style, Drugged Sex, F/M, Grooming, Gross Daddy Kink, Neighbors, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ben Solo, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pacifier - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape, References to Knotting, Rey is 16, Weird Biology, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Next-door neighbor Ben is really nice. He used to babysit Rey and gave her a weird bite on the nape of her neck. If he needs help, she's happy to provide it.





	derangeD

**Author's Note:**

> okay here's my take on biology

 “Miss Niima? Can you come help me out with something?”

Sunny summer afternoon—I’m out on my porch watching blue jays when my next door neighbor, Ben Solo, calls me from his door. He’s smiling like always, big shoulders hunched and glasses askew. He motions for me to come and I skip across my lawn to him.

We’ve been neighbors for a long time. He used to babysit me when I was little.

Ben closes the door behind me and turns the deadbolt. He touches the small of my back and guides me to his living room with old mismatched furniture and an old greyhound named Scruff. I sit on the floor, happy to play with the dog.

Sometimes Ben asks for me help but he just wants to watch a movie and have dinner. He’s lonely, I think. Girls come through sometimes but I never see them leave; not once in my sixteen years.

 “Rey, honey—can you come upstairs with me?”

Ben hands me a glass of water. I nod and guzzle it back, thirsty from sitting on the porch waiting for my foster dad to come home. Ben smiles.

We walk up his rickety stairs to the cramped second floor. He has one bedroom and one bathroom. I brush my fingers along the wall on our way to his bedroom, where I’ve been once or twice before. The last time was when he bit me.

Ben closes the door and I start feeling woozy. I sit on the end of the bed, rubbing my eyes, and he turns on the TV to some cartoon. He stares at it for a second.

 “How’s your nibble spot been?” he asks.

 “Okay.” I yawn, frowning. “It itches sometimes.”

 “Mhm. But you didn’t tell anyone, right? It’s still our secret?”

I nod. No, I didn’t tell. I want him to like me.

Ben smiles. He brushes my hair aside to check the place he bit on my nape and leans over to kiss it. I shudder, nauseated for some reason. I shouldn’t be nauseous. He’s a nice man.

The floor ripples as Ben kisses down the side of my throat. He sets his big hands on my thighs.

 “Such a good girl I have; keeping our secrets. I think I’ll play with my little Alpha. How does that sound?”

Instinct jolts at the back of my head, screaming an emphatic _NO_ to the suggestion. I shrug limply, gazing ahead while Ben strokes his soft palms back and forth on my thighs. His scent is like daisies and petrichor, soft and comforting, but Alpha brain resists.

Ben unbuttons my jeans. “You look so pretty today. Let me take off these nice clothes so they don’t get stickies all over them when we’re playing.”

 “M’kay,” I mumble.

He tugs them off and helps me out of my shirt next. _Paw Patrol_ loops in the background and I gape at it, mount hanging open, mesmerized by the color. Something echoes in the back of my head: _sex for Alpha women is painful._

Ben strips naked, draws the blinds. His television flickers light across the dark room as he guides me under the covers. We settle together, me dizzy and confused, him running his warm hands all over my body. He keeps his glasses on.

 “Daddy’s been waiting a long time,” he whispers. “Was a little disappointed you presented Alpha—I always wanted my own Omega pet. But this is good. This is gonna be fun for both of us, baby.”

 “I’m sleepy…”

 “I know… don’t worry. It’s going to help keep you from running off when we knot.”

He rolls me to my back and I lazily watch TV. Ben reaches across me into his messy nightstand and leans back, kissing my forehead along the way. He rests his head on the heel of his palm, hovering above me as he shows me a pink pacifier. I blink slowly.

 “This is to help you stay nice and quiet for me,” he murmurs. “You might yell a little when daddy’s inside you, but don’t worry—it won’t hurt for long.” Ben worms the pacifier in my mouth and nuzzles my temple. “You can take a nap when we’re all done.”

I whimper. Ben breathes in my ear, glasses cold on my skin. His hand wanders up and down my body, circling my belly button, roaming over my breasts. He dips two fingers through my folds and groans while he strokes slowly back and forth. I can only lie there and curl my toes each time he brushes my clit.

Something hard pushes on my hip. “Do you like when daddy touches your special place? When you have tingles?” I nod and he nods. “That’s my girl.” He hooks his thigh over mine, slowly humping my leg. “That’s my girl.”

Wet stickiness smears on my lower thigh. Ben kisses my temple and takes long, steady breaths, murmuring things against my skin. I taste salt on his shoulder and smell spray cologne, like Axe, but can barely see. His bedroom swirls around and spills light.

I’m not sure what’s happening. I take my pills like I’m supposed to and they suppress my pheromones, but I can smell Ben’s and it’s frustrating me. I whine and squirm as he climbs on top of me.

He whispers: ‘shh… shh…’ and pokes between my legs. He’s hot and hard; I feel little bumps rubbing through my slit, making me wet and relaxed. Muscles tense in my lower belly—I know he’s trying to get inside me and I know it’s too tight.

 “You ever seen an Omega cock, honey?” Ben coos. I shake my head and he hums. “Daddy’s good girl. I’m gonna help you get nice and wet and take me in. Suck on your binkie and don’t try running off, okay?”

Then the heat _pushes_ and something snaps in the back of my head.

I shriek and claw at his back, instincts panicked at the threat of sex. Ben tries pinning me but I rip out from under him and scramble for the end of the bed. He grabs my hips and yanks me up, growling while I scream, then I felt hard pressure on my nape.

Biting me—biting my mark. He pins my hands, biting harder each time I wail and snarl, until I’m reduced to sniffles and whimpers. Ben hisses and shifts on his knees, moving closer between my legs. I’m ass-up, chest on the bed, listening to _Paw Patrol_ and Ben’s growls that are shifting into coos. He’s an Omega—he doesn’t purr. They chirp and coo.

He keeps his hold on my nape. My eyes widen and even the drugs can’t keep back my shrill screech as his cock penetrates me. It doesn’t hurt but I need to _run_ —I can’t get pregnant. I’m an Alpha. I can’t let this Omega pin me down and fuck me.

Ben chirps in the back of his throat, pushing in, splitting me open inch by inch. I shudder as the bumps along his cock massage me gently inside, smearing lubricant and swelling with each stroke. He’s fucking me from behind and that agitates me even more, but I can feel myself giving in.

The nubs add extra stimulation and I relax even as they burrow under my skin. I’ve been to health—male Omegas have ‘spurs’ to keep female Alphas from running away. It’s much worse than a knot, but it won’t cause mind-numbing pain like a knot.

Ben’s hips slap against mine. “You like daddy’s cock, baby? Nice and thick?” He fumbles and pushes the pacifier back in my mouth, moaning. “I’ve never been with an Alpha—feels amazing. You’re all mine now. Not going anywhere.”

My body tightens around his cock thrusting frantically back and forth, evolution bonding us together. He whimpers and I feel warm, thick cum already leaking from him, soaking me to make sex easier; maybe help get me pregnant. He can keep coming over and over until I finally do and—

My eyes pop. I’m getting close; muscles clenching and rhythmically working along Ben, trying to drain him. He whimpers in my hair and pumps his hips faster, wet squelches filling the room, running over the sound from the television. I can hear Dora.

 “That’s right,” he whispers, “milk daddy’s cock, baby. Gonna give you all the cum you want.” He worms a hand under my chest and gropes for my nipple. “Come for me—take me in.”

 “Mmf!” I suck harder on the pacifier, rolling my hips. No stimulation needed on my clit—it would just hurt. I’m on the brink.

 “Take me in… take it all… daddy’s gonna give his baby girl exactly what she wants.”

I choke on a sob. Ben comes again and then I do, groaning and hissing as my cunt clenches around him, still thrusting. He freezes as he bottoms out and I hold him in place, impossibly tight muscles trapping his cock. They ripple up and down to milk more cum from Ben and I can’t control it at all.

He whimpers, chirping and flattening across my back. Now we’re locked together and our bodies complement each other, his nubs stimulating my muscles rolling across his cock. I kick my feet as I climax again and Ben huffs a moan.

 “Making cummies for daddy?” he whispers. “Getting nice and sticky inside. Nice and full with cum.” He kisses my jaw, trembling with pleasure. “Can’t wait to put kits in my little Rey. Can’t get away from me with a swollen belly.” His voice drops and he jerks his hips back, making me yowl in pain as the hooks drag. “That’s right. Daddy’s gonna fill that Alpha tummy with pretty babies and my Rey is going to like it.”

My Alpha blood powers through the drug he’s given me. I’m aware now, panicking being mated, but Ben licks my nape and I feel dizzy drowsiness.

He rolls to his side and cups my lower stomach. “Watch your show, honey. We’ll have a yummy lunch when I’m all done filling you up.” His nose tickles my scalp. “You’re here to stay.”

I whine and squirm, but my body refuses to cooperate. We’re stuck together and every time I resist, the spurs dig into my sensitive flesh. It’s too painful—so I lie there and stare at the wall. Ben hums along to the _Dora_ theme song.

**Author's Note:**

> so i learned some animals have these bumps to stimulate the female during copulation, and some men actually have remnants of this on their penis. it can even secrete fluid to help with lubrication! i kind of mixed it with other animal-like mating things and A/B/O and i like the result tbh


End file.
